Coffee Shop Beauty
by briananewcomb12
Summary: This was a one shot fic for kookie magician on tumblr. 3


**One Shot Fic for kookiemagician**

Coffee Shop Beauty

Today was like any other monday in Starbucks. Many people came rushing in for their Monday morning cup of coffee. I hated working Mondays, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. I groaned silently when I saw the line of eager workers, waiting for their coffee. 'Why don't you all make your own damn coffee at home?' I dreaded my job, but I couldn't afford to lose it at this point. A few hours went by and we had a few customers here and there. Monday morning was usually the busiest, and it was nearing the afternoon by this point. I was about to go on break when someone walking in caught my attention.

She looked pretty short, from what I could tell. I only caught a glimpse of her, before she took a seat on the other side of the cafe. I'm not sure what caught my attention. Perhaps it was the red sweatshirt she was wearing. Hm, it is quite chilly outside, and isn't red suppose to be appealing to the eye?

After a few minutes, she got up from her seat and started making her way to the counter. She was heading straight for my register, and for some reason, I suddenly became very nervous. It felt like my first day on the job again, but I've been working there for over a year.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks!" I said too cheerfully. Shit. "What can I get for ya?" I smiled, and she gave me a million dollar smile back. Holy christ, was this girl beautiful. She had beautiful gray/blue eyes. I feel like i could've gotten lost in them.

"Hello! Um, I would like a…tall shaken passion fruit tea please." I grabbed a cup and put a sharpie to it.

"Name for the cup?" Yes! An excuse to know her name.

"Um, just put Kookie. With a K." She flashed that smile again and I felt my face flush a little.

"Alrighty." I smiled and wrote 'Kookie' on her cup. I started to ring up her order, and I wanted to do something to make her want to come back, or at least strike up a conversation with me. Normally, we'd charge around $3.70 for a tall, but I decided to drop her price to $2.70.

"That'll be, $2.70." I smiled and she looked up, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Half price today." I smiled and she handed me a five. I gave her back the appropriate change. I quickly made her tea and brought it over to her table. She had opened her laptop and was scrolling through tumblr. 'Damn. We already have something in common.' I smirked and went back to work.

A few customers came in, and after about 30 minutes, "Kookie" left. I was a little disappointed, but I didn't dwell on it too much. I mean, what chance in hell would I have to even have a conversation with her? I sighed and served the next customer.

Tuesday was just as slow as monday. Even slower if you'd ask me. We didn't really have much in the way of customers, but usually it was busy in the mornings. I sighed and looked at my phone. 5 minutes till my break. I looked around and said, "Fuck it." I walked outside of the cafe and stood off to the side of the doors. Without looking around, I took a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag off of it.

The cigarette was about halfway gone when I decided to actually acknowledge everything around me, and fuck. I'm glad I did. I glanced to my left, and there was Kookie. Strolling down the sidewalk with headphones in her ears. She looked to be carrying a large back, perhaps her laptop again. She glanced up as she entered the cafe and smiled at me. Filled with excitement, I waved back. I quickly put out my cigarette, popped a few mints in my mouth, sprayed a little perfume, and hurried back inside.

She had already ordered her tea, which made me slightly upset that I couldn't take her order. But I offered to deliver her tea to her. My coworker agreed and handed it to me. I delivered her drink and she smiled at me once more.

"Thanks!" She went back to typing away on her laptop and I went back to work. Like clockwork, she stayed for about a half hour, then left. And she continued this routine until the end of the week. She'd come in around 2, order her tea, get on her laptop, and wait for me to bring her tea. Then she'd finish, and get up and leave. When friday came around though, I needed to actually have a conversation with her. I sighed at my nerves. I might see confident on the outside, but I'm nervous as hell. I don't even know if she's interested in girls! FUCK. I'm conflicted, but hell. Fuck it.

I decided to grab a napkin and a pen. On the napkin, I wrote in my neatest handwriting:

"I just wanted to say you are absolutely beautiful. It amazes me how peaceful you look when you just sit there and drink your tea and-"

NOPE. I grabbed another napkin, and tried the second time.

"I just want you to know how beautiful you are. You always come in here and-"

"Fuck…" I mumbled under my breath. Make it simple, make it short. Get to the point. Third times the charm, right? I grab one more napkin, eager this time.

"You're beautiful. Let me know if you want to ever hang out." I wrote my number down and grabbed another napkin to put on top of the one I've written on. I walked over to her and handed her the napkins. She looked up at me, confused as hell.

"Well sometimes the um…perspiration of the cup…and just..water everywhere. But here!" She smiled when I blushed and took the napkins from me.

"Thanks." I turned to walk away and from behind the counter, I watched her look at the napkin out of the corner of my eyes. My heart sped up, but she didn't do anything. She just set the napkin back down, no expression on her face. After a few minutes, she eventually got up and walked away. I sighed in defeat and turned to straighten up utensils behind me. There was a couple knocks behind me and when I turned around, I was blushing.

"You could've just asked me if you wanted to hang out." She smiled and I smiled back, trying to hold back my excitement. She grinned and slid a napkin over to me and it was folded. "I'll give you a call sometime." She smiled again and went on her way out of the cafe. I stared at the doors for a minute before a customer brought me back to my senses.

I took their order and grabbed the napkin. When I was finally free of customers and workers, I looked at the napkin. On the napkin was her name, her number, and "You're beautiful, too."


End file.
